Once Upon a Time: Season 7 REWRITE!
by Anonymousnette
Summary: A rewritten version of my previous story. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1: Hyperion Heights**

It was a beautiful day in Storybrooke. The sun was shiny, the birds were singing, and everything was looking bright. Henry had graduated, and was walking out of the house having a conversation with his mother, Regina.

"Henry, are you sure about this?" Regina asked, "I mean, I was hoping after high school you'd think of college."

"I know, but college isn't going to get me anywhere," Henry said, "I just... I need to do this. Operation Cobra is over. We did it, we have our happy endings."

"So then why leave?" Regina asked, not quite understanding.

"Because I'm still the author," Henry answered, "I've been writing everyone else's stories. I new to figure out what my story is, and it's not here. Not in this realm."

"Then where do you think it is?" Regina asked.

"I don't know," Henry replied, "But after I finished the book, I came back to the sorcerer's mansion, and you know what I found? Hundreds of books, and the stories I thought I knew, were told differently. Like you know how there's a French Snow White? And an Italian one? The possibilities are endless."

"But what does that have to do with you?" Regina said as she held Henry's hand.

"I'm not in any of them," he answered "I'm just me. It's time to figure out where I belong."

"I still can't believe Emma agreed to this," Regina said. Henry laughed. "Or Snow and Charming."

"They know that stubbornness runs in the family," Henry said. Regina sighed, and they embraced, Regina holding her son tightly.

"How long will you be gone?" Regina asked.

"As long as it takes," Henry whispered. They let go of each other, and Henry walked towards a motorcycle.

"I don't know what I'm more worried about," Regina said, "You running off to unknown realms, or riding... that thing."

"Relax, August taught me how," Henry said as he strapped on his helmet. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a magic bean. He threw it and a portal appeared.

"Henry, if that's the only bean you have getting back here is..." Regina started.

"Will be an adventure," Henry finished, "That's why I'm going. I love you mom." Regina slowly smiled.

"I love you too," Regina said as she ran over and held his arm. Henry smiled too. She let go of his arm, and sped off into the portal, to parts unknown.

 _A few year later..._

Henry rode his motorcycle through a forest. He had explored many different realms, and still hadn't found his place yet. Meanwhile, a white horse drawn carriage was driving on the same road as him. They didn't see each other until last minute, and both tried to swerve. While Henry escaped unharmed, the carriage hit a rock, and the women who was riding in it was thrown out, and knocked unconscious. As the horse ran off, Henry hopped off of his motorcycle and ran to check on the women. The first thing he noticed about her was her glass slippers. He looked back at the carriage, then looked back at the women again.

"Cinderella?" he said.

* * *

Lucy was riding on the monorail in Seattle. She had done her research very thourghly, and she was certain that this was where her father lived. She looked down at the book she was holding: Once Upon a Time. Finally, she was going to see her father after all of the time they spent apart. She got to the building, and found her way to door 815. She knocked on the door, and a man opened the door.

"Hello?" he said.

"Are you Henry Mills?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah... Yeah, who are you?" he said.

"My name is Lucy. I'm your daughter," she said. He paused for a moment.

"I don't have a daughter," he said. He tried to shut the door, but Lucy stopped him.

"Yeah, you do," she said, "Now come on, your family needs you." Henry got a look on his face that she couldn't quite read.

"Why don't you come inside," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

_At a time of great upheaval..._

Henry ran through the forest, torch in hand. He his behind a tree. He must've lost the monster by now. Quickly, he ran to his home and dosed the torch. He ran inside to where his daughter was sleeping.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Henry said.

"What is it father?" she asked, her brown eyes filled with worry. This would probably be the last time he would ever see those eyes.

"It's time," he said, "They found us. Lucy looked around nervously. " Don't be frightened. It will be alright. I'll stay behind and give you time to escape. "

"No! I won't leave you! I'll stay and help you fight!" she cried as she got up.

"No! No!" said Henry, "You have to leave! You have to make sure it stays safe! You have it, don't you?"

"Of course," Lucy said. She reached into her pillow and took out a book. "It never leaves my side."

"Oh good," Henry said, "It may be the realm's only hope in defeating the darkness."

"I'll guard it with my life," Lucy said.

"It won't come to that," Henry said, "Now come on." He helped his daughter out of bed and helped her into her coat. "You need to find safety. You need to share these stories."

"But no one will believe them," Lucy said.

"Someday," Henry said, "Someone will." Suddenly, they heard a noise.

"Daddy!" Lucy said.

"Don't worry about me, just go!" Henry said.

"I-I," Lucy started.

"I know, me too," Henry said as he kissed his daughter for the last time. "Now go!" Lucy ran off. He turned towards the door, which was shaking. He picked up his sword, which was laying against the wall and unsheathed it. He held it up as the door burst open and a dark shadow came over him...

* * *

Henry gave Lucy some lemonade and sat across from her.

"Look, I don't know what you know about my family, but my mom gave me up as a baby. I've been shipped from foster home to foster home until I was 18," Henry said, "Then my wife left me. My family doesn't care about me at all.

" That's not true," Lucy said, "You were adopted by the Evil Queen."

"The Evil Queen?" Henry asked, "Sounds like a bunch of fairytales to me."

"Okay, maybe that was too much at once," Lucy said, "But your family does care about you, and your wife, my mother, didn't leave you!"

"Look, just tell me where you live, and I'll take you home," said Henry.

"I guess you could say this is my new home," Lucy said.

"Look, I don't have time for any of this," Henry said, "The mayor can find any reason to throw anyone out, and I'm not risking that. Why don't I take you to the diner, and we can find you a home."

"Sounds good," Lucy said.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy looked at the wreckage around her. Her home... was gone. And her father was no where in sight. She walked through the wreckage and found her father's sword - charred. Her eyes began to water up.

"You're father wouldn't want you in tears," said a voice, "Not on his behalf." Lucy turned around and saw her fairy godmother.

"Tiger Lily!" she said, "What has happened here? Where is father?"

"I don't know," Tiger Lily said, "But it is clear that he fought valiantly so you can escape."

"I never should've left," Lucy whispered, "I should've fought with him!"

"No," Tiger Lily said, "You were right to follow his instructions. Because you did the book is safe. We need to take it to your mother now. She's waiting for us."

"But what about father?" Lucy asked.

"You'll be reunited someday, I promise," Tiger Lily said, "Fairies have foreseen it."

"They have?" Lucy said in astonishment, "We're going to be okay?" There was a pause.

"The future is cloudy, but you will be reunited," Tiger Lily said, "After that... you just need to remember the lesson imparted by this book. Never lose hope." They looked at each other for a long time.

* * *

As Henry and Lucy walked into the diner, a bell jingled, announcing their arrival. A women at the counter turned around.

"Hey Roni," Henry said.

"Hey Henry," Roni said, "What bring you here?"

"I'm just taking this girl for a snack, and then find a place where she can stay," Henry said.

"She can stay with me," Roni suggested.

"Roni, I can't ask you to do that..." Henry started.

"Oh it's no trouble," Roni said, "I'd be happy to take her in. Now, what can I get you?"

"Hot cocoa with cinnamon," Henry and Lucy said at the same time. Then, they looked at each other. Maybe they were related after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy ran through the forest with Tiger Lily flying by her side. They dodged tree branches and bushes, until they came upon a huge castle. Tiger Lily grew to human size.

"My old home?" Lucy asked.

"Come," Tiger Lily said. They walked up to the walk way and up the steps. Tiger Lily stepped back as Lucy knocked on the door. It opened, and a guard stepped out.

"No one is allowed in the castle until further..." he started. Then he saw Lucy. "Oh, Princess Lucy, Tiger Lily, please come in." He stretched out his hand as they walked in. After going through a short hallway, she saw the ballroom that she had ran around in her childhood. The marble floors stretched out across the room, with two grand staircases on either side of the room. Huge windows traced the left side of the room, while a banquet table sat on the right. Huge golden walls surrounded the room, supporting a golden ceiling.

"Lucy?" a voice said. Lucy turned around. Standing on the other staircase, was her mother. Her black hair had silver hairs in it, but she still had the same features that her father fell for.

"Mother!" Lucy said as they ran and hugged each other.

"Where's your father?" her mother asked. They looked at each other, then her mom looked at Tiger Lily. "Oh, I see." Then she looked back at Lucy. "Come with me. Hurry, and tell me everything that has happened."

* * *

Lucy was sitting on the bed in her new room when Roni came in.

"It's not much, but we'll slowly decorate it, once I get the money," Roni said.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you," Lucy said.

"Oh, it's no trouble," Roni said,"Now, I'm going to go down to the diner to pick up my paycheck, but I'll back up in a minute. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Lucy said. As Roni walked out, she saw a book on Lucy's dresser. She picked it up, and in an instant a flash of memories flashed before her eyes, and she remembered everything.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. Lucy looked up. "I can't believe I let my own son grow up without me! And he's cursed too. But, how, he's the author." Lucy was confused at first, but then she realized what was going on.

"He is, but not in mine and my mother's realm," Lucy answered.

"Well, that does make sense," Regina said, "We'll discuss this when I get back."


	5. Chapter 5

**I suppose I have to do this, but I do not own Once Upon A Time, even though if I did I wouldn't be on here. Also, I had to do some research to find another version of Maleficent.**

 **snowmcslow: Thanks**

 **tammy henson: Here you go!**

Henry was thrown by the dragon into a dungeon. The dungeon had stone walls almost as black as soot, and was dark and dank room. There was narrow windows near the ceiling, which allowed at least a little light in. There was also a single mirror against the back wall.

"Welcome to your new home, Henry," a voice said. He turned around and saw Lady Tremaine as the dragon turned into Carabosse, this realm's version of Maleficent.

"Well done Carabosse," Lady Tremaine said. Unlike Maleficent, Carabosse was a withered old women wearing a black hooded robe. Mostly like your average fairytale witch.

"It is a pleasure to serve you, my queen," Carabosse said with a crooked smile.

"What do you want with the book?!" Henry yelled.

"Oh, you see, items out of their own realm have much more power," Lady Tremaine said, "Any instance were the book didn't work like it should, wouldn't happen here. And I can not have anything ruining my curse."

"You'll never be able to destroy it," Henry said, "You can try, but..."

"Oh, I don't want to destroy it," Lady Tremaine interrupted, "I just want to keep it for myself, where nobody can get it. Don't try to play dumb, I know you left it with your daughter. I think it's time I paid a visit to my step granddaughter." She turned around and closed the door, with Carobosse cackling behind her.

* * *

Tiger Lily, Lucy and her mother went up to her father's study. It was a simple room, with white walls, a couch, a desk with a whole bunch of inks and quills, and hundreds of bookshelves lining the walls. Her mother started to take out a book, then the book case started to revolve, revealing a secret passage way.

"I'll stay up here, and find a portal so I can travel to Storybrooke. I need to tell your grandmother what has happened," Tiger Lily said. Lucy ran up to hug Tiger Lily.

"Please be careful," she said.

"I will," Tiger Lily said. Lucy let go, and followed her mother into the dark, dank hallway.

* * *

"So how do we fix this?" Regina asked. As soon as she got back, she sat down across from Lucy on the table and got her to drill everything out of her.

"We have to get him to believe again," Lucy said.

"And how do we go about that?" Regina asked, "I remember what Henry told me. According to his cursed self, or whatever, he tried writing the exact book you're holding, and it got rejected. He wouldn't want to touch that book."

"Well,what if we make it popular here?" Lucy asked with a smile. Regina smirked.

"I like the way you think," she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy and her mother, Cinderella, went down a flight of cold stone stairs that lead into a round room surrounded by alcoves. Her mother went into one alcove and took out a scroll of parchment.

"What is that?" Lucy asked.

"It's a map," Cinderella said, "Your father found a magic tree in the forest and asked this realm's version of Pinnochio to make a magic wardrobe to take you and one of us to where he was born, just in case. Now the time has come where you must take refuge in that land. It was too dangerous to put it in here, so he made a map to lead you to it."

"Aren't you coming too?" Lucy said, slowly realizing that she was going to loose another family member, "The wardrobe that Grandma Emma went in was enough to transport two people."

"I must stay here and find your father," Cinderella replied, "As much as I want to come, your father should be the one to come. He knows that world better than you do, and he has the heart of the truest believer. I've been trying to convince him of that for a long time." Lucy remembered when she would hear her parents arguing late at night. "We were going to make a decision, before the wardrobe was complete, but then you two had to flee. We were going to send a messenger to alert him when it was finished, but..." She drifted off into silence. Lucy knew exactly what we was going to say. Before this happened.

"I'll find a way to get back to you when this is over, I won't let you and father down," Lucy said.

"I know that," Cinderella said as she hugged Lucy, "If all goes well, we'll meet you there." She let go of Lucy and handed her a satchel, putting the map inside. "Now, go".

* * *

Lucy and Regina had fallen asleep on the floor. They had worked all night typing and printing as many copies of the book as they could. They only woke up when Regina's alarm started to go off.

"Oh no, I'm late!" Regina exclaimed. She got up and started to quickly get ready. She had no reason to get dressed, since she slept in her clothes. "There's left over pizza on the counter, and I'll buy some clothes and more paper tonight. You're going to be alright?"

"I've been on my own for a year, this shouldn't be anything new," Lucy replied.

"Good. Don't forget to hand out those copies. I'll see you tonight," Regina said as she grabbed her purse and shut the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading everyone! I'm in a hurry to get this done before tonight's episode. Enjoy!**

 **tammy henson: Well, you're in luck, I'm going to be updating all day.**

Tiger Lily flew through Storybrooke. She had finally found a way to create a portal to Storybrooke, and now had to find Regina. She soon spotted Regina in her house, reading a book. Tiger Lily flew through the window,and grew to human size.

"Tiger Lily, what..." Regina started.

"I have news," Tiger Lily interrupted.

* * *

Lucy opened the map as she followed it through the forest.

"Go three steps towards the tree, and stop at the rabbit hole," Lucy read out loud, "Huhn, that's weird, the map stops right here."

She looked up and saw a rabbit hole, just as the map said. As she stepped closer to the rabbit hole, the map felt warm in her hands. She looked down on it, to find that the map was gone, and instead were the words ( **a/n these are from a song that I do not own** ):

 _Do you wonder,_  
 _'Cause you'll never know,_  
 _Do you wonder,_  
 _What is possible,_  
 _Do you wonder,_  
 _What we could be,_  
 _Come to Wonderland with me._

"Guess I'm going down there," Lucy said. She rolled up the map and put it in the satchel her mother gave her, next to the book, which she had put in there earlier. Then, she leapt down the hole. After what seemed like an eternity of falling, she finally landed on soft ground. As she got up and brushed herself off, she looked around. In front of her was a path, winding its way through beautiful luminescent blue mushrooms. The sky above her was cloudy, but the clouds weren't that thick. She could still see pink sky through that. She couldn't tell whether it was sunset, or if the sky is always pink.

"What do you want?" a voice said. Lucy instantly turned towards the voice. Standing near the hole in which she had came out of, was a blonde wearing a blue dress with a blue cape.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked.

"The name's Alice," the girl said, "What's yours?"

"My name's Lucy," Lucy replied, "I don't suppose you have seen a wardrobe around here, have you?"

"Might have saw something a little ways. Why do you ask?"

"Oh good," Lucy breathed. She looked back up at Alice. "You have to take me to it, it's urgent."

Alice cocked her head. "What's in it for me?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow, not knowing what Alice meant. "Excuse me?"

"What do I get for helping you?"

"I can give you you anything in payment for your services, gold, jewels..." Lucy started to say.

Alice held her hand up. "As much as I'd like to ask, I'm not going to. I don't need any of those things."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want an ally. Someone to help me take down the Queen of Hearts."

"Look, I can't do that right now. A curse is coming at any time. I can help you, but you've got to be patient."

"And what happens after you find that wardrobe?" Alice asked, caution growing in her voice.

Lucy decided to be cautious with what she was going to say next. "Then I find my father, and everyone gets their happy endings."

"How are you so sure that that would happen?"

Lucy pulled they book out of her satchel and offered it to Alice. "Look at this." Alice took the book and looked through it, her facial expressions changed variously, from boredom to surprise, then to confusion.

"These don't sound like they're true," Alice finally said.

"They're from another realm. My father wrote that book. The reason he came here was to find his own happy ending."

Alice looked through the book some more. "Do you really think he could give us happy endings?"

"I know he can," Alice closed the book and handed it back to Lucy.

"Follow me," Alice said. Lucy put the book in her satchel, and followed Alice. Lucy smiled as she remembered what her father told her before she fled: _Someday, someone will_. He was right. Then, her brief moment of triumph turned to worry. Where was her father now? And was he alright?


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE:** **Regina and Roni are the same person. Alice and Tilly are the same person too.**

Roni was walking towards work when she came across the last person she wanted to see.

"Hello Roni, what a pleasure it is to see you," the man said. Roni knew she had to pretend to be her cursed self.

"Hello Detective Silver, looking for a case again?" Roni asked.

"Actually, I'm investigating a case if a women keeping drugs in her home," Detective Silver replied.

"Oh, really?" Roni inquired. The mayor would do anything nowadays to get people out.

"Yes, but nothing you have to be concerned about deary," Detective Silver answered. Roni resisted the urge to pull that cowboy jacket off of him, but at least he wasn't the dark one, for now. "Well, I have to get going now. See you later?"

"Sure," Roni said as she walked away. Once she was out of sight, she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Lucy was walking around, trying to find people that would be interested in Henry's book. She was walking past an alley, a familiar blonde girl leaped on the ground.

"Hello... Um..." Lucy stuttered. She was going to say Alice, but then remembered she was cursed.

"Name's Tilly," Alice/ Tilly said, "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you were interested in reading some stories," Lucy said as she reached into her backpack, not for the pages she and Regina printed, but for the book she brought.

"What type of stories?" Tilly asked.

"Just some fairytales," Lucy answered.

"Not interested," Tilly said as she walked past Lucy.

"But..." Lucy started.

"I don't believe in fairytales anymore," Tilly said, "They don't exist, it's no good reading them!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so since we're six episodes in, I'm going to post my theory for each episode rather than the season. Anyways, in my contest, Once Upon a Time Season 7 is the winner! Thanks for reading everyone!**

By the time Cinderella got to the castle, storm clouds were already gathering around it.

"Alright men, the fortress is heavily guarded. We must fight through heavy forces to get to the king," she said. Not long after she said that, a black cloud with lightning floated out if the tower. "Let's go!" She lead her army into the castle.

* * *

Henry was watching his daughter in the mirror, smiling as she found her way into Wonderland. Now Tremaine would never find her. He heard his cell door open, and turned around, trying his best to block the mirror.

"Drizella," Henry said nonchalantly.

"Don't play nice dear step brother in law," Drizella said with a sneer as they heard battle sounds, "Well, my step sister shouldn't cause trouble anymore. The curse has been cast. Soon the whole castle would be enveloped, then the entire realm. No one will be safe, not even your loved ones."

"There's one person that will be far away by then," Henry said, "Tremaine's curse won't get her now."

"Oh, but you forget, my mother's partner, Carabosse, can track any magical item, including the book," Drizella said, "So really, she's not safe. I came here because even though you're from another realm, my mother still can't take any chances. So, we're giving you a forgetting potion." At the word potion, she lunged at Henry, grabbed him, and forced him to take the potion.

* * *

Alice lead Lucy into a slope that lead into a cave. She moved lithely, as if she had been here before, but Lucy struggled, climbing over big rocks and slipping on the wet cave floor. At the end of the slope was the large, chamber like end of the cave, and in the middle of it was a wardrobe.

"Thank you Alice," Lucy said.

"Anytime," Alice said back.

Lucy walked towards the wardrobe, then suddenly came up with an idea. "Come with me. We can escape the curse together."

However, before Alice can answer, they both heard a voice, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" They both turned around. In front of the bottom of the slope was Tremaine and Carabosse.

"I see that you have found a way out of here," Tremaine observed.

"How did you find us?" Lucy demanded. "And where are my mother and father?!"

"I can track any item that's magical, including that book you're holding, Carabosse answered. " As for your parents, give up the book, and you might see them again."

"Don't listen to her Lucy! I know her type," Alice said.

"Give me the book," Tremaine demanded, raising her voice a little.

"Never!" Lucy shouted. "Father would've never wanted me to give up the book!"

"Why you little..." Tremaine started, only to be interrupted.

"Leave them alone!"

Tremaine and Carabosse turned around while Lucy and Alice looked up the tunnel. Standing a few feet from Tremaine and Carabosse, was Regina, the Evil Queen, holding a fire ball in her hand, being flanked by Hook and Rumpelstiltskin.

"Who are you?" Tremaine asked.

"Ah, better question," Rumple interjected as he stepped forward. "Who are you?"

"Wait a minute..." Tremaine said, only to be interrupted again.

"Now, leave the girls alone, tell us where the boy is, and we'll be on our way," Rumple continued.

"I really wouldn't mess with the crocodile here," Hook said, using his old nickname for Rumple.

"Now what did you just call me?" Rumple asked.

"Enough of this!" Carabosse said. "Let's just take the book and get out of here!" There was a swirl of dark olive green smoke, and in her place was a dragon of the same color, with glowing yellow eyes. Tremaine pulled out a certain wand the she had stolen, and the fight began. Regina took on Lady Tremaine, while Rumpelstiltskin and Hook took on Carabosse.

"You two, go!" Regina shouted.

This time, Lucy didn't bother to argue. However, as Lucy started to leave, she turned around. "Alice..."

"I'll stay here and help hold them off," Alice shouted. "Save the stories! Save the dream!" Lucy ducked into the wardrobe and closed the door.

* * *

Lucy felt like she was spinning as she hunkered down tight. After what seemed like the longest time, until she heard what sounded like a blast mixed with wood splitting. When see opened her eyes, she saw that she was inside some sort of tree, with part of it torn out, creating an opening to a forest. She stepped out, dazed confused, still a little dizzy from her ride. About two minutes later, she fell to the ground and saw Alice shouting at her to go, then of her closing the door. When Lucy woke up, she remembered everything. She wondered if this was Maine, the place where her father had grown up. She got up and opened her satchel to see if the book was okay. As she took it out, she saw that it had turned into a white book with an apple tree in the middle surrounded by a gold frame. She put the book in her satchel, then set out for the nearest town.

* * *

After a long day of hard work, Lucy and Regina flopped down on the couch.

"How many manuscripts did you hand out?" Regina asked.

"Six," Lucy answered, "You?"

"Five. Not to mention I ran into your great grandfather."

Lucy was shocked. "You did?! What did he have to say?"

"He was investigating a case. Look, we have to keep the fact that you're staying here as secretive as possible. The mayor's getting desperate."

"What do you mean? Why does she want to kick everyone out in the first place?"

"To fill Hyperion Heights with normal people... And separate people apart." Just then, they heard a knock at the door. "Quick, hide!" Lucy ran into Regina's room and shut the door. Regina straightened herself up, and walked towards the door.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone! Since the Winter finale is on tonight, I'm going to complete this right here. But don't worry, I'll write a story on my predictions for the second half of the story, and might complete this in another story. So long, dearies!**


End file.
